<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vignettes by ilostmyothersock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953908">Vignettes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmyothersock/pseuds/ilostmyothersock'>ilostmyothersock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby!Buck AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Past Child Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmyothersock/pseuds/ilostmyothersock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrelated drabbles/oneshots in the Baby!Buck universe! Summaries will be in each chapter. I'll update the tags as I go.</p><p>Latest update: Chapter 4: Arts and Crafts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Maddie Buckley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby!Buck AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A small, plotless little drabble, set in the Baby!Buck AU. Babysitting scheduling leaves Hen watching Evan (8) at the firehouse for a bit before her shift begins and before Chimney’s ends. Fluff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hen gave a quick wave to the trucks as they pulled away before turning around and heading back up to the loft. Evan was sitting at the dinner table, juice box and cookie forgotten beside him.</p><p>“What’cha doing, Buckaroo?” she asked, pulling out a chair to sit down next to him.</p><p>“Drawin,’” Evan answered without looking up, his tongue stuck out in concentration.</p><p>“What’cha drawing?”</p><p>“Whales.”</p><p>Hen nodded, raising an eyebrow. “Can I join?”</p><p>Evan wordlessly pushed the box of crayons closer to her and handed her a sheet of paper. They drew in silence for several minutes before Hen held her picture up triumphantly.</p><p>"Done!"</p><p>Evan looked up, giggling at the bright colours.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>“A whale!”</p><p>Evan frowned, looking closer at it. “What kind?”</p><p>Hen turned her picture back to squint at her rainbow-striped, vaguely fish-shaped blob.</p><p>"Uhhhhh.... a big one?"</p><p>"Like a blue whale? But different colours?"</p><p>"Yeah! Those are biggest right?"</p><p>Evan grinned, turning back to his own picture for a moment. "Yeah! I drew one too!" He held it up to shower her.</p><p>Hen looked at his picture. It was surprisingly detailed, and carefully labelled. She frowned, looking back at her own.</p><p>"Hmm... mine is more of a large fish." Evan cocked his head and looked at her drawing thoughtfully.</p><p>"It's nice! You could add a dorsal fin, if you wanted?" Evan tapped his finger on his own drawing.</p><p>Hen nodded sagely, adding it on. "What else?"</p><p>“The flukes could be smaller.... but you already drew them so you could make your whale bigger?”</p><p>“Flukes?”</p><p>Evan pointed. “The tail flippers.”</p><p>“Ah. You’re definitely right.” Hen set about making the body of her whale bigger. “What else?”</p><p>---</p><p>By the time the truck was backing back in, Hen had a pretty anatomically-correct looking, if rainbow-striped, blue whale (if she did say so herself).</p><p>She clapped Chimney on the shoulder as she set about helping him restock.</p><p>“You’ve got an artist on your hands. And possibly a scientist.”</p><p>Chimney grinned at her.</p><p>“We know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anonymous prompt from tumblr: Okay but imagine baby bucks teacher recommending he read to shelter dogs or something g like that to help him be more confident in being vocal with his classmates because he is a shy boy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: vague mentions of past child abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was their first official parent-teacher day. Maddie had met with Evan’s teacher several times before while they were getting settled, and she had expressed concerns that Evan wasn’t really settling in. To be honest, Maddie wasn’t particularly looking forward to the conversation, but she knew it had to be done.</p><p>Evan, however, was definitely pouting, digging his feet into the floor to try to stop them from leaving. With a sigh, Maddie knelt down in front of him.</p><p>“We gotta, bunny, okay? I’m so sorry. We’ll get ice cream after, I promise.”</p><p>When even the promise of sugar didn’t seem to brighten Evan’s demeanour, Maddie pressed a kiss to his hair and picked him up so they could get on their way.</p><p>Evan let his head thump heavily onto Maddie’s shoulder, and she rubbed a gentle hand up and down his back as she headed for the bus stop. She knew past parent-teacher days hadn’t been fun, with their mother angrily wrangling Evan along, reminding him to lie about their home life. She had hoped that now that he was away from all that school might start going a little better for him, but he was still shy and quiet, and still seemed to prefer books to friends his own age.</p><p>Once on the bus she sat him on her lap and he went back to resting his head against her neck. She held him close, wishing she could soothe his anxiety but not knowing how to fix it other than avoiding the meeting altogether. She hadn’t been able to find a babysitter, and Chimney was working.</p><p>Once they reached their stop she made to pick him up again, but he wriggled off of her lap and stood on his own feet, reaching up for her hand. She smiled proudly down at him as she took his hand in hers, giving it a squeeze.</p><p>---</p><p>Most of what was said wasn’t anything Maddie didn’t already know.</p><p>“He’s a good kid.” Yes, the best.</p><p>“He reads a lot.” She knew that too, she was the one making all the library trips with him.</p><p>“Prefers to sit alone rather than engage with other students.” Yup, heard that one before.</p><p>“Keeps a book on his lap under his desk and reads when he’s supposed to be paying attention to lessons.” Not new. Their mother had complained about Evan being lazy and distracted, but Maddie had always been impressed with how Evan could focus on something when he wanted to - how much information he seemed to keep in that head of his, how enthusiastic he got about things he cared about. It was just harder to do well in history when you’d spent most of the lessons reading about sea life.</p><p>“Needs to come out of his shell.” Yeah, now that was her main worry. Evan had spent so long hiding himself away and being afraid that she wasn’t sure he even knew how to reach out. Their newfound family had quickly become pretty good at getting Evan to let his walls down, but Maddie knew her little brother needed some friends his own age, and to get more comfortable with initiating conversation himself. He very rarely spoke unless prompted, and seemed perfectly happy to sit tucked against her side and listen to whatever was going on, or to lose himself in a book or drawing.</p><p>The teacher had suggested she try putting him in some sort of extracurricular activity. She had even given Maddie a list of some suggestions - nearby music schools, choirs, sports teams, after-school programs...</p><p>A nearby animal shelter where kids could go to read to dogs.</p><p>It wasn’t quite interacting with other kids, but there would <em>be</em> other kids there, and maybe it could just be a first step. It would force him to be vocal, without the pressure of actual conversation. She already knew Evan loved animals. It also made her a lot less nervous than team sports. Evan was so <em>small</em> for his age, and she worried about him getting hurt.</p><p>She wanted it to be his choice, though, so while they sat at a picnic table eating their ice cream she pulled out the list and unfolded it, setting it in front of him.</p><p>“Is there anything on here that sounds fun?”</p><p>Evan shrugged, so she gently turned his head to face her, picking up the list and reading it out loud, pausing after every activity to look carefully at his face. Sure enough, there was a flicker of interest when she mentioned reading to the shelter dogs. She finished the list just to be sure there wasn’t anything that excited him more, and when she was done she grinned and ruffled his hair.</p><p>Closed off? No, she could read Evan just fine.</p><p>---</p><p>That Saturday (after reassuring Evan repeatedly that, yes, he could read whatever he wanted to the dogs, and yes, they would probably be very happy to listen to facts about whales, and then convincing him that no, they didn’t need to take <em>all</em> of his books, just one or two would do) they found themselves at the shelter. They were welcomed by a kind-looking woman who was probably in her fifties, and led to a yard where they were introduced to a nine-year-old Labrador named Daisy. She was a quiet old girl, and after some gentle sniffing plunked herself down next to Evan, resting her head on her paws. Maddie smiled encouragingly at Evan, reaching out to pet the dog gently, and after a few moments of hesitation he too was running his hands through her fur, turning his head to beam up at Maddie when Daisy’s tail thumped happily in response.</p><p>When Evan seemed to have his fill of petting her, Maddie prompted him to pull out his books. Daisy seemed to know the drill, and waited patiently as he opened his backpack and took them out, snuffling softly and turning her head slightly more towards him as he started to read.</p><p>Daisy seemed content, or at least unbothered, to listen to Evan read to her. For the most part she lay beside him calmly, only interrupting him a few times to nudge her nose against his hand for some more pets.</p><p>Evan, on the other hand, lit up. His voice went from quiet and tentative to confident, and soon he was excitedly pointing at pictures, telling Daisy enthusiastically about how the migration of grey whales was one of the longest of any animal in the world. Daisy just appeared to be happy that he was happy (as long as he periodically reached up to provide some scratches).</p><p>From her place on a bench a little ways away, Maddie took a few sneaky pictures, her heart swelling at how, as time went on, Evan shifted closer and closer to Daisy until he was tucked up against her side, lying on the ground beside her with the book in front of them. She stifled a laugh as Daisy turned to give Evan a slobbery kiss, making him break out in giggles as she licked at his face.</p><p>It appeared that they would be making this a regular thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt from tumblr: "Baby Buck asking if he can bring his new friend Chim for show and tell *ugly weeping*"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Very mild bullying? Basically a mention of name-calling.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bunny, I’m sorry but you can’t take Chimney for show-and-tell.”</p><p>“Why not? He’s a firefighter.”</p><p>“Exactly, love. He’s a <em>person</em>. Show-and-tell is usually for... things.”</p><p>Evan’s face fell and Maddie’s stomach clenched. He’d been so excited. It wasn’t that she didn’t think Chimney would agree without hesitation - the problem was that show-and-tell was the very next day (and Evan hadn’t exactly given her much notice), and Chimney had already started a 24 hour shift. He wouldn’t be off in time to make it to the school. She grabbed a pen and paper and sat down on the couch, patting the spot next to her.</p><p>“Come on, let’s brainstorm. I’m sure we can come up with something <em>awesome</em>. Let’s make a list of your favourite things.”</p><p>“Whales.”</p><p>“Right! And while we can’t bring in a <em>real</em> whale, what else could you take?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>Maddie sighed. “Aww, come on. What about one of your books?”</p><p>“Books are boring.”</p><p>Maddie frowned. “First of all, books aren’t boring - but I know you know that. You <em>love</em> books.”</p><p>“Tommy said I’m a dumb nerd that only likes books.” Maddie took a deep breath. As much as she wanted to retort that <em>Tommy</em> was the dumb one she knew that as Evan’s caregiver she had to be more than just his sister, angry on his behalf. She made a mental note to talk to Evan’s teacher about this Tommy.</p><p>“Well, Tommy is wrong. You are not dumb, and you are not a nerd, and people shouldn’t be calling each other names. You are very smart, and there is nothing wrong with liking books. Books can teach you so many things! They can take you so many places!” She paused to think for a second. Not that Tommy had a point, but maybe they <em>could</em> do better than a book. If it saved Evan from being teased, all the better (she did remember the pressures of fitting in at school). “I could get you a real stethoscope?”</p><p>Evan shook his head. “Tania’s mom is a doctor. She brought one last time. What does that have to do with whales?”</p><p>Maddie put an arm around him, pressing a kiss to his curls. “Nothing, bunny. I’m just stuck for ideas.” She glanced around the apartment. They really didn’t have much more than the basics. What was <em>cool</em> enough for show-and-tell? A thought struck her, and she sent Chimney a quick text. When her phone almost immediately pinged with a response, she grinned, turning to tap Evan on the nose.</p><p>“I’ve got an idea. Get your shoes on.”</p><p>---</p><p>As they were walking up the driveway to the firehouse, Evan looked up at her with a small frown. “I thought you said I <em>couldn’t</em> take Chimney.” She ruffled his hair with a smile.</p><p>“I know I said you could’t bring a <em>firefighter</em>, but I think we could swing you bringing some firefighter <em>stuff</em>.”</p><p>Evan looked up at her hopefully. “Really?”</p><p>They were interrupted by Chimney bounding down the driveway, picking up Evan and swinging him around.</p><p>“MY BESTEST BUDDY!” Chimney hollered as he lifted Evan up to sit on his shoulders.</p><p>Evan giggled. “Bestest isn’t a word.”</p><p>Chimney scoffed. “Uh, <em>yeah it is</em>. It’s better than best. Green, greenest. Warm, warmest. <em>Best, bestest.</em> That’s science.”</p><p>Evan giggled again. “That’s not science.”</p><p>“It’s <em>word science</em>, Buckaroo. Now, I heard you were in need of some firefighting gear.”</p><p>---</p><p>As they left the firehouse Evan insisted on carrying the turnout jacket on his own, but they hadn’t even made it halfway to the bus stop when Maddie could tell he was exhausted. She rolled her eyes with a grin, bending down to pick up both her brother and the bag containing the gear he was stubbornly trying to carry. She shook her head fondly at his lack of protest, and they set off toward home.</p><p>---</p><p>Jenny had just finished showing the class her painted turtle when there was a soft knock on the classroom door. Ms. Pearson looked up with a smile, turning back to the class.</p><p>“Evan, how about you go next?” Evan nodded, grabbing the turnout coat and carrying (dragging) it along as he nervously made his way to the front of the classroom. He looked up at Ms. Pearson for permission to start, but instead she nodded her head in the direction of the open classroom door.</p><p>Evan’s jaw dropped, and he ran to the door to throw his arms around Chimney, turnout coat forgotten on the classroom floor.</p><p>Chimney returned the hug with a laugh. He was dressed in full gear minus the mask. Grinning at Evan he crouched down, pointing at the window. “Look!”</p><p>Parked on the street was Engine 118, freshly washed and gleaming in the sun. A few firefighters waved at the window as they saw all of the children’s heads turn in their direction, and someone honked the horn. Evan turned back to Chimney, eyes wide with awe. When Chimney realized the kid wasn’t likely to do anything but stare in shock, his smile grew, and he nudged Evan back towards the middle of the classroom where he picked up the turnout coat and slid Evan’s arms into it. That seemed to break Evan out of his daze, and he beamed up at Chimney, who couldn’t help but beam back. With an encouraging nod from Ms. Pearson, Evan shyly introduced Chimney before starting to describe every piece of gear he had on, and what a firefighter did in a day. His voice rose in volume as he gained momentum, his enthusiasm flooding through.</p><p>Chimney was impressed that the kid remembered so much. Sure, he had asked and they had taught him about the gear, about a firefighter’s job, but he hadn’t realized that Evan had retained <em>so much</em>.</p><p>By the time Evan was nervously announcing, “Um, that’s all,” Chimney’s heart was swollen with pride. Chimney wasn’t sure which kid was Tommy, but there wasn’t a bored face in the room, so when the engine horn was honked again, he hurried off with one last hair ruffle, confident that his kid had impressed the socks off of him too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evan and Chimney make crafts at the firehouse. Things get a little messy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Buck panics a little?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chimney and Evan hanging out at the firehouse on Chimney’s days off was a common occurrence. If Maddie was working and Evan wasn’t in school, chances were that Chimney was watching him. And if Chimney was watching him and Evan had any hope of having something that wasn’t sandwiches or frozen pizza for dinner, well, chances were that Chimney would be taking him out to eat. If Bobby was on shift and therefore cooking large meals? Well, Chimney would almost definitely be sheepishly showing up, Evan in tow, with a backpack full of activities to distract the kid as they spent the day there.</p><p>Last week they’d baked and decorated cupcakes. This week, Chimney had stopped at an arts and crafts store and picked up a variety of things they could mess around with: felt, glitter, feathers, glue, construction paper...</p><p>Chimney hadn’t really thought about what they could actually make, but he figured the kid was creative enough for the both of them. Evan would figure it out.</p><p>Chimney had already set Evan up with the supplies at the dinner table when Bobby came out of his office, eyebrow raised.</p><p>Chimney chucked nervously. “Hey, Bobby! We uh... were in the neighbourhood...” Bobby looked over to see Evan already focused intently on whatever he was making, and looked back at Chimney with mock exasperation, suppressing a grin.</p><p>“I guess I should start baking cookies then,” he said, loud enough that Evan turned around with hopeful eyes. Bobby snorted, walking over to ruffle the kid’s hair before getting to work on the dough.</p><p>They had already put together several felt whales of different kinds when Chimney declared that his whale needed hair, and took the cap off of the glue, pouring a blob onto his whale’s head. He pulled out several brightly coloured feathers, and started pressing them into the glue.</p><p>He proudly held up his whale with a grin, trying hard not to laugh outright at Evan’s affronted look. He nudged the glue bottle closer to Evan. “What about a bird-whale that can fly <em>and</em> swim. If it’s gonna fly it needs some feathers, doesn’t it?” He pushed the bag of feathers closer to Evan, and then opened the glitter, pouring a little on the glue before tapping it in with his finger and shaking the whale to get rid of the excess. He could see that Evan was considering it carefully, so he also pushed the glitter a little closer, still fighting the urge to laugh.</p><p>It was just slightly out of Evan’s reach from where he was sitting on his chair, so with one last look at Chimney for reassurance, Evan tentatively got up on his knees and reached across the table. On his way to grab the bag of feathers, however, his elbow knocked into the uncapped glue bottle. It tipped, also knocking over the glitter jar on the way down.</p><p>The glue was pooling on the table and the glitter had flown everywhere, a few feathers had been puffed into the air by the falling bottles, and Evan was staring at the mess with wide blue eyes and his little mouth open in shock. Chimney couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing.</p><p>Chimney came around to Evan’s side of the table. He pressed a kiss to Evan’s head and was reaching up to ruffle his hair when he realized that Evan wasn’t giggling like he’d expected. Chimney frowned. “Ev?” Evan’s lip wobbled. His eyes teared up as he curled in on himself, trying to make himself as small as possible.</p><p>Chimney was no longer laughing. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. “Hey, hey, buddy... it’s okay!” Evan just curled tighter on himself, mumbling out apologies as tears slipped free. Before long he was sobbing, hiding his face between his knees and covering his head with his hands.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay, kiddo! It’s just a little mess! Look!” He dipped a finger into the spilled glue, swiped the dollop onto his own forehead, and pressed one of the glue-covered felt whales against it. It didn’t stick very well, and slowly drooped before falling onto his nose.</p><p>Evan was still crying, however, and refused to look up. Chimney was starting to panic. Should he call Maddie? Would she be able to calm him down over the phone? Chimney was lost for what to do, so with wide eyes he started rubbing gentle circles on Evan’s back, murmuring desperately that everything was alright.</p><p>Suddenly Bobby was in front of them, a gentle smile on his face as he placed a hand on Evan’s shoulder. In his other hand he held a small bottle. Chimney frowned at it curiously. “What...”</p><p>Bobby opened the bottle - it was a dropper, Chimney realized, and turned it over before letting a few drops fall into the small puddle of glue. He nudged Evan gently putting a finger under his chin to lift his face. Evan blinked large, teary eyes at him before looking up at Chimney, his face wavering as he moved to duck his head back down again. Before he could, Bobby patted his arm.</p><p>“Look!”</p><p>Evan looked at Bobby before looking where Bobby was pointing. The food colouring had spread a little into the glue puddle. He turned curious eyes back up to Bobby, and then up at Chimney who was standing on the other side of his chair. Bobby grinned before pointedly putting a few more drops of food colouring in, picking up a feather and dragging it around the glue to swirl the colour around. Chimney reached across, picking up a pinch of spilled glitter between his fingers and sprinkling it across the puddle. He picked up the felt whale that had fallen off of his nose and tried to stand it up in the puddle. It slowly flopped over, the glue only succeeding at minimally slowing its fall. Chimney tried one more time to stand it up before shrugging as it fell. He reached over for the tipped glitter jar instead, sprinkling it liberally over the puddle. Bobby was still swirling the mess around with a feather, and he picked up another, holding it out to Evan with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>He took it tentatively, looking up at the two men as if for permission. They both grinned encouragingly at him, and he slowly reached across to swirl the feather through the spilled glue, carefully dragging it through the patterns left by the food colouring. He smiled tentatively, and Chimney breathed a quiet sigh of relief before sitting in the chair beside Evan. Part of the mess had spilled onto one of the pieces of construction paper strewn about the table, and Chimney poured more glue onto the page, adding glitter and food colouring before sticking a few more of their whales in the mix. Soon Evan was giggling along with them as they added to their makeshift ocean.</p><p>When they ran out of glue Chimney clapped his hands together before lifting Evan down from the chair and leading him to the bathroom to wash their hands. When they returned, the leftover art supplies had been put back in the bag they had brought them in, and a plate of freshly baked cookies was on the table.</p><p>The glue ocean, however, was still there. Evan frowned up at Chimney curiously, tugging on his hand. “What are we gonna do with it?”</p><p>Chimney grinned. “We let it dry!”</p><p>---</p><p>Several cookies, a movie, and a lasagna dinner later (during which several firefighters had exchanged confused looks over the disaster that was the dining table, before being given pointed looks by Bobby), Chimney led Evan back to their masterpiece. Carefully, they were able to pick up a few of the pieces of construction paper, maintaining (most of) the structural integrity of the glue puddle on top. Putting the still slightly soggy pages aside to dry some more, Chimney directed Evan in a game of seeing who could peel the longest piece of dried glue off of the the table without breaking it.</p><p>When they were done the table was mostly free from glue. Some glitter and blue colouring remained, so while Bobby took Evan to wash his hands again, Chimney grabbed a sponge and scrubbed the table clean. He then grabbed a broom and swept up as much of the glitter as he could, although he was sure they would be finding bits of it around the firehouse for the rest of the year.</p><p>Once completely dried, the slightly droopy glue-oceans were hung proudly on the firehouse fridge.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>